Closer
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: AU: What if Abby realized she was better off with Henry? What if she chose to live her life with Henry on the Island? What will she have to endure along the way? Abby Mills/Henry Dunn -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Closer: A Harper's Island FanFic

_A/N: It's starts off a little slow, since I used some of _the_ scenes from the Episode (I changed a few small things), but I promise the next chapter will be more of my own work. _

_**Rated T until I maybe put a lemon in! xD**_

_**From the song Closer by Burn Season**_

Chapter 1

Abby woke up and looked around. She shivered slightly and sat up, noticing she was in her bra and panties. She looked around the unfamiliar room as the memories flooded her brain. Henry, Jimmy and her in the church, John Wakefield showed up. She ran, and Henry caught up with her, telling her that Wakefield got Jimmy. Wakefield showed up and Henry stabbed him. It dawned on her then – the way Wakefield looked at him. Henry was the accomplice. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the Coast Guard Helicopter.

The room was quite peaceful. The walls were a light blue color; there were two windows beside a smaller window, which was over a painting of flowers. There were two lamps – one by her bed and the other across the room, on the dresser where her clothes also were.

Abby slowly got out of bed and went over to the clothes. They smelled freshly cleaned and she began putting them on. She walked over to the door and put her ear next to it. There was no sound so she opened it quietly. There were many other rooms, and to her left was stairs. She walked down the stairs, looking around her. There was a nice dining room and living room, most of the furniture covered in white sheets, almost giving the house and eerie look. There was a rather large kitchen to the right.

When she turned back to the living room, her heart stopped. She saw Henry standing there, smiling faintly. It almost reminded her of the way he used to look at her when they were kids, but this was not the Henry she once knew.

He chuckles softly. "I didn't think I'd be this nervous." He walks past her towards the kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

Abby was at a loss for words. "No." She choked out.

He turned to her slowly. "It's okay. I'll explain everything."

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"I chose you," He replied. "Over him."

Wakefield? "Wakefield's your father?"

Henry nodded and took a step towards her, arms extended in surrender. "There are no secrets between us."

"You stay away from me!" Abby screamed and ran to the nearest door.

Henry looked hurt the she wanted to leave him. "There's nowhere to go."

Abby ignored him and ran past him to another door. She gave up and ran to the kitchen drawers to find a weapon she could use against him/

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Henry said softly.

She turned to him and grabbed a glass from the counter at him and ran.

Henry chuckled at her. She didn't believe him.

Abby ran into her room upstairs and slammed the door. She pressed her ear against it to listen for sound. She heard faint footsteps and jumped slightly when she head Henry's voice.

"Abby. I'm sorry it's worked out this way, but it's going to be okay. It's still me. I'm not going to hurt you. We have all the time in the world. Just like you wanted. Remember, when we were kids, how we used to hate it when we had to leave? Remember what you said to me?"

Abby immediately knew what he was talking about. Her mind went back 16 years, when she and Henry were kids and it was time for him to leave. What she whispered to him. _"I wish that you could live here with me forever. Just the two of us."_

"Now we can. You and me. Alone. Forever." There was no response on the other side of the door. "Abby?" He put his hand on the door, contemplating opening it, but decided against it. It would just upset her more, and he didn't want that. "Come downstairs when you're ready." He smiled and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Henry was uncovering some of the furniture, speculating how he was going to prove to Abby this is how it should be. Both of them together forever. In the end, she'll accept it. He knew she would – just like the Abby he once knew 16 years ago.

Suddenly there was loud noise, the sound of glass breaking from upstairs. "Abby?" No response. "I'm coming up." He turns to see Abby with broken glass in her hand, a determined look on her face, along with fear. It broke his heart to see her afraid of him.

"We were kids." She said to him shakily. "Don't blame me for what you've done. You're sick. You need help." She began walking towards him, and reflexively, he stepped back. "You were going to marry Trish." She whispered, confused.

"The wedding was the only way I could think of to get you back to the island." He was still backing away from her.

Abby came to a sudden realization. "Everyone's dead."

"They had to go. They were in our way." He replied lightly.

"Wakefield killed my mom and dad. You were her kid too."

Henry suddenly turned serious. "She threw me away."

"You're my brother." She whispered, hoping it would change his mind.

"I can do the math." He held his arms out. "Abby, it doesn't matter, no one else knows. Hell, the Dunns never told me, you know how that felt?"

He started towards her and she walked backwards.

"I don't care how that felt." She regretted saying that so harshly.

"Alright. Alright, you need to know this now. I'm going to tell you everything; how I learned the truth. I met Wakefield the day of the rampage. I didn't know he was my father then. But when I looked at him…there was a connection."

"A connection? With the man who hung my mother from a tree?" She couldn't keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Kinda weird, huh? I was inspired by the man that everyone else feared and hated."

The glass was cutting into Abby's hand.

"You don't need that." He didn't like seeing her hurt, but when she made no attempt to put the glass down, he continued his story. "About a year after the Rampage, he tracked me down. He told me that I was his son. That he spent all his life searching for me. Do know how powerful that is? That kind of love? This feels great; we should have had this talk a long time ago." He chuckled.

"The Henry I know isn't a killer." She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"It's harder than you think. You couldn't do it." He gestured towards the glass in her hand.

"I've known you all my life."

"Abby, it's done. I'm done killing. I'm not my dad."

"He wanted you to kill me."

"I could never do that. I could _never_ do that." He emphasized. "That's how I'm different from him. He chose death. I chose life with you. I love you. As far as the world is concerned we all burned to death in a fire."

Abby gasped. "What did you do?" She whispered.

"Provided closure." He said simply. "The police will find blood-samples supporting our deaths. No one will come looking for us. They'll find my father's body in the fire as well, and the legend of John Wakefield will become nothing but a legend."

"Everyone's blood is in there?"

"No. Shea and Madison got away on a boat…and Jimmy is still alive right now."

"What? Why is he alive?"

"I…wanted to give you one last chance to tell him goodbye."

"Then you're going to kill him?"

"Look, Abby. I've made a lot of hard choices to be here. He's the last one. I swear."

Abby tried to run again but Henry grabbed her and led her to her room.

"I know this is hard for you, but we both had to make sacrifices. It's going to be fine." He shut the door and Abby heard the faint click sound of the lock.

* * *

Henry walked up to her room 30 minutes later to find Abby lying on her bed. He raises his hand as if to stroke her hair, but resists, afraid she might tell him not to.

"I just want things to be the way they were before all of this." She whispered.

"They will be." He said gently, and then touched her hair softly. "It'll all work out, just like I promised." He stood up slowly, careful not to frighten her and headed towards the door. "Come on downstairs, sweetheart."

* * *

Abby walked down the stairs to see Henry uncovering most of the furniture. He looked up and smiled sweetly at her. She had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy, but she was beautiful, just the same.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded and he smiled. He grabbed her arm gently so she wouldn't run and unlocked the door. He led her to a warehouse about 20 feet from the house.

She looked back and noticed that the house was bigger and nicer than she thought it was. Her attention snapped back when she tripped over something. Henry holds her up.

"Oh, careful."

Henry unlocks the Warehouse door and lets Abby step inside first, then closes it.

Abby sees Jimmy tied to one of the thick white posts, his mouth covered.

He strokes her hair comfortingly. "Say goodbye."

Abby slowly began to walk over to Jimmy. "I'm sorry I left." She removed the rag from his mouth a kisses him lightly, knowing this was probably the last time she would see him.

Henry turns his face away.

Jimmy deepens the kiss and Henry walks over and grabs Abby. "That's enough."

"I love him." Abby responded angrily.

The words cut deep, and without thinking, he raised his hand up and slapped Abby's face with the back of his hand.

"Oh, I shouldn't have done that." He moves to help her up. "I'm so sorry, Abby, so sorry."

"Get the Hell away from her!" Jimmy yelled and before Henry could stop her, Abby took off out the door.

"Abby!" He ran after her.

She felt him close behind her, and that gave her the motivation to run faster. She kept running, and running until her eyes saw the cliff before her. She stopped quickly, and heard Henry right behind her.

"Abby, please. I will never, ever hurt you. Everything I've done, I've done for us."

"Is that why you have that boarding knife?" She replied frantically, her heart still pounding.

He throws it over the cliff. "There. Now do you believe me? You and this island are my home. I love you."

He was right. Between the Dunns, Wakefield, Abby leaving and the people who have lied to him, her and this island were the only things that made sense to him anymore. But could she really stay on this God-forsaken Island where dark memories forever haunted her?

She looked at Henry, his sorrowful eyes reminded her of their childhood. The way he seemed so sad, except with her. The way they cared for each other. The love he gave her, even after her mother had died, he was the only thing that made her happy. When she left the island, she spent most of her time wanting to come back to see her friends and family, but mostly she wanted Henry. His warmth, his smile, his whole being made her smile.

Abby tore away from her thoughts to see Henry staring at her intently, a lonely and defeated stare.

"Henry," She whispered, her voice shaking. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything." He replied.

She swallowed "Promise me that you'll never hurt me, and you'll never kill anyone anymore. Ever."

"Oh, Abby, I promise." His voice filled with emotions.

She nodded, avoiding his eyes. "I will stay with you."

"Forever?" He whispered.

"Forever." She stated.

"Abby," He walked over and embraced her. He kissed her hair lightly.

She slowly put her arms around him.

_What has she gotten into?_

_

* * *

_

_Closer by Burn Season:_

You say I'm stuck somewhere back in between  
My blurred memories  
Some say I kicked myself right in the face  
I'm not as I seem.

I'd erase what you say  
Scramble words in the way  
But you can't take away  
Turn away  
Run away  
Fuck with me

Don't say that its over  
I'd kill to be closer  
A moment I'm passing to you  
But to me  
I will wait  
And I'll take  
Anything with your name  
Don't say that its over  
You can't live without me

You say there's something wrong in my head  
So I like to bleed  
You say I'm scaring you now but I'm tired  
From watching you sleep

But you can't take away  
Turn away  
Run away  
Fuck with me

Don't say that it's over  
Don't say that it's over  
I'd kill to be closer

Don't say that it's over  
I'd kill to be closer  
A moment I'm passing to you  
But to me  
I will wait  
And I'll take  
Anything with your name  
Don't say that its over  
You cant live without me  
(Don't say that its over)  
You cant live without me  
(Don't say that its over)  
You cant live without me  
(Don't say that its over)  
I'd kill to be closer  
I'd kill to be closer  
You can't live without me


	2. Chapter II

Closer: A Harper's Island FanFic

_ A/N: I hope you like this one more than the last one LOL Thanks for actually bothering to _look_ at this one  
_

_**From the song: Closer by Burn Season**_

Chapter 2

Henry led Abby back through the rocky terrain up to the house and he unlocked the door. He let her go first, whether it was because he was being a gentleman or that he was afraid she might try to run off again.

"So," Henry locked the door back up and turned to Abby, smiling. "Are you ready for our new life?"

Abby swallowed. It wasn't a creepy smile; it was a genuine Henry Smile – and that's was frightened her the most.

Henry's smile faltered and his eyes showed sadness. "Please, Abby. Trust me."

She closed her eyes, trying to make the tears go back to where they belong. "I do, Henry." Her voice cracked. "I just need some time to get used to it, that's all." She added softly, looking at him.

He smiled comfortingly. "I understand, sweetheart. You go on upstairs and rest. I'll finish uncovering the furniture and unpacking our stuff."

Abby looked around. How log had he been planning this? Obviously a pretty long time – long enough for him to get Trish to fall in love with him, arrange a wedding and create a fake plan with his father.

Her throat ached. Everyone she knew was dead. The only ones alive were Madison, Shea and Jimmy. Though she hated what Henry was doing, there a was a part of her – the part that had always felt secretly unloved and not good enough – that was shocked at how much he sacrificed to do this for them. Her mind was spinning, her morals were changing a mile a minute and it was giving her a migraine.

"Abby?" Henry took a careful step towards her.

"Um…okay. Thank you." She turned and headed up the stairs.

"Love you." He called after her, not surprised when he didn't get a response.

As he unpacked, uncovered, dusted and swept, he thought about their current situation. Of course it didn't happen exactly the way he had planned it, but she was with him, and he would make her happy. That was all that mattered. He also knew it would take her a while before she would be able to warm up to him – he understood that all too well, in fact.

_Give and take._ He thought. It would take her a while to warm up to him, it would take him a while to trust her enough not to run off on him again. He'd have to get the washing machine ready to clean some of the clothes he had packed months before for Abby and himself. He hoped they would still fit her.

He checked his watch after starting the washer – with both of their clothes, of course. It had taken him about 45 minutes. He silently crept up the stairs to check on Abby. He cracked the door and smiled.

Abby was fast asleep. But, he noticed, she didn't look as peaceful as he had hoped. He shut the door noiselessly and walked back down the stairs.

Time to take care of Jimmy.


	3. Chapter III

Closer: A Harper's Island FanFic

___**From the song: Closer by Burn Season**_

Chapter 3

Henry locked the doors behind him as he walked down to the warehouse. He unlocked the door and looked at Jimmy.

"Hey, Jimmy." He locked the door behind him. Jimmy struggled to get out of the ropes. "Ah, ah. Keep doing that and you'll get rug burn." He walked over to Jimmy, his face serious. "You know, I always knew you loved Abby. Yet, you let her go. I did, too, but at least I fought to get her back to me." He smiled then. "And she is." Jimmy mumbled something angrily and Henry chuckled. "Yes, it's true. She's going to stay with me on the island. Forever."

Jimmy still struggled against the ropes, but couldn't seem to break free.

Henry uncovered his mouth.

"You stay the hell away from her! You let her go, Dunn!"

"Now, now, Jimmy." He said, his face darkening. "If you want your death to be quick I suggest you listen to me."

Jimmy stopped talking.

"Alright." He sighed. "Do you really love Abby?"

"Yes." Jimmy said through gritted teeth.

"Hm. Then…why didn't you fight for her?"

"I wouldn't make her stay. Unlike you, I care about her!" Jimmy spat at him.

"Really? Is that why she always felt insecure? Abandoned. She left the Island because my father killed her mom – my mom."

"You-"

Henry chuckled again. "Yeah. It's kind of a funny story. See, her mom was cheating on her dad, with my dad. John Wakefield." Jimmy's expression turned into a mixture of horror and confusion and Henry smirked. "Yep. Wakefield's my father. And her _slut_ mother threw me away. Didn't want me, so she gave me to the Dunns." He looked up at him. "Do you know how that felt?"

"Who cares, you sick-"

"Now," Henry interrupted. "I have to go find something, then I'm going to take care of you." He smiled and turned to leave, looking over his shoulder as he walked. "It's funny. I have always had certain impulses to kill, but I care enough about Abby to promise her you were the last one." He unlocked the door and grinned. "That's sacrifice, huh, Jimmy?"

Henry locked the warehouse door and kept walking down to where he threw his boarding knife. It was his favorite weapon. The whole walk he was thinking of Abby. Her pale skin, her soft dark hair. The way she walked, talked and carried herself now compared to before her mother died.

He knew he was obsessed with her, but that's what love was about, right? He picked up his boarding knife and started back up the rocky hill, contemplating how he was going to do it. Across the neck, stab him in the heart, or stomach, Decapitate him, slice him until he bled out? There were so many ways he could do it. It was his last, so he'd better enjoy it.

He opened the warehouse door to see an empty room.

"Jimmy!" Henry hollered angrily. How could the little shit escape on him? He was barely gone 20 minutes! He ran out the door, locking it quickly and took off down the rocky terrain. "Jimmy!" He looked for footprints, blood, anything that could help him locate where Jimmy had went. He found nothing.

_Of course,_ Henry thought. _Jimmy seems to think _he's_ in love with Abby, as though he's her protector_. He nearly laughed at the thought. Jimmy couldn't protect himself, let alone protect Abby.

"Jimmy!" He yelled running down the small dirt hill leading to the deck in front of the back door. He looked to see one of the lawn chairs was thrown against the glass. "Jimmy!" He better not have woken Abby up.

Henry ran through the kitchen and living room and saw Jimmy running up the stairs towards Abby's room. He grabbed Jimmy quickly by the neck, slamming him on the tile floor roughly.

Jimmy got a good kick at Henry's leg, but in one swift movement, he slammed the boarding knife down, jamming it through Jimmy's head. Breathing heavily, he savored the feeling of killing his last victim.

He looked up, only to see Abby standing on the stairs.


	4. Chapter IV

Closer: A Harper's Island FanFic

___**From the song: Closer by Burn Season**_

This one has a lemon in it, so I'll tell you when you it starts and stops if you aren't into that kind of stuff. :)

Chapter 4

He looked up, only to see Abby standing on the stairs.

"Abby," Henry began.

She ran back up the stairs, and naturally, he chased her.

"Abby! Abby, please!"

She ran into her room, and before she could slam the door, he stopped it with his shoe. "I'm sorry, Abby." He said through the door. "I didn't want you to see that." He said softly.

Her breathing erratic, she couldn't stop the image of Henry murdering her best friend from flooding her mind.

"Please, understand, Abby. He needed to go."

She slowly opened the door, and when Henry took in her tear-streaked face, he contemplated hugging her, but thought against it once again. He wanted, no, _needed _to touch her, but he couldn't. Not right now.

"Henry," Her voice broke.

"Yes?"

"Can…you please bury him? Formally? For me?"

He considered what she wanted and nodded. "Of course, Abby."

"Thank you." Her mouth turned up in what was supposed to be a smile, but didn't quite make it. He walked down the stairs, hating himself for not making her happy enough.

Abby lay down on her bed, waiting for Henry to come up and tell her the deed was done.

Tears ran freely down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes, trying not to think.

A knock on the door made her jump out of her zombie-like state and she turned her head towards a smiling Henry. He walked to her, rose his hand as if to touch her, then drew back. _Why wouldn't he touch her?_

"I made dinner."

"Dinner?" She whispered.

"Yes. Your favorite. Tuna casserole."

She smiled slightly. "Okay." How long had she been laying here?

She rolled over and Henry almost helped her up, but stepped back instead. She got up and followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Wow." She said. There was a big oak dinning table with matching chairs, a white table cloth covering it with two long candles in the middle. Abby looked around. Henry had decorated the whole place with paintings, different colored rugs, beautiful furniture, clocks, and even a large Television in the living room. It looked completely different – more homey, even.

"Do you like it?" Henry grinned expectantly.

"Henry, I love it." She said honestly.

He laughed and walked around to the table, pulling out one chair.

She shyly walked over and sat down. She watched Henry's back as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed the two plates and set on in front of Abby, the other across from her.

He sat down silently. "We haven't had a very stable meal in the last few days, and I thought we could use it." He shrugged and smiled.

Abby returned the smile weakly and stuck the fork in the food on her plate. She took a small bite and smiled. "This is great, Henry."

"You really like it?" He asked like a hopeful child.

"Of course."

Henry grinned and began eating.

_All he wants to do is please me. _Abby thought. As creepy as that sounded, it was almost…sweet.

_What was she saying?_ She looked up to see Henry staring curiously at her, fork in midair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm…fine."

He put his fork down. "Do you not like it?" He asked sadly.

"No!" She reassured him. "It's amazing! But…what will we do when we have to go shopping or something?"

He grinned. "Already taken care of."

_Of course,_ she thought.

"I have a small boat that people can load food and clothes, the necessaties into, and they'll ship it around the island until it finally comes to us, and no one will ever know we're here. It'll be off the radar. Sure it'll take longer, but it's worth it." He smiled.

"Oh. Okay." They began eating in silence.

After they ate, Abby tried to help Henry with the dishes, but he refused and told her she needed rest. Why did he think she needed to sleep so much?

Then she realized it – Henry needed to bury Jimmy. She lay in her bed for a while until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," She called, thankful that he knocked.

She heard the tiny squeak of the doorknob and turned to face him, and a smile immediately was placed on her face. _Why was she smiling? It's just Henry_. Then she thought about it. _It never really has been _just_ Henry. He was her whole world since they were 8._

"I made up my – our – the other bedroom. You are welcome to…um…sleep in it if you like." He seemed afraid she would reject him or something.

"Okay." She nodded weakly and sat up as a grin spread across Henry's face. "Oh! Okay. Come on!"

They made their way down the hall until Henry stopped so suddenly Abby crashed into his back.

"Sorry."

"No problem." He unlocked the door and Abby gasped.

The room was absolutely beautiful. It had a white carpet, but the mohogany bed seemed to fit perfectly with it, and the dark dresser below a large mirror surrounded by black iron designs.

"You like it?"

"Yes, Henry! Yes!"

He reached out as if to put an arm around her, but stopped.

Abby looked him in the eyes. "Henry, why won't you touch me?"

Henry looked hurt for a moment, then recomposed himself. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Then he smiled that Henry Smile she loved and she threw her arms around him.

"You won't, Henry."

He wrapped his own arms around her tightly and buried his face in her dark hair. "I love you, Abby."

She swallowed. "I love you, Henry."

He leaned back and searched her eyes. Obviously finding what he wanted, he kissed her lightly.

**Lemon here! :) **

Abby went rigid, but then responded to him. Her fingers ran through his hair as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He gripped her waist tightly and pulled her closer to him, making her gasp.

Before she knew what she was doing, she ran her hands under his shirt, feeling hisabs before pulling up on his shirt. He helped her and threw the shirt on the floor. She gasped and stepped back.

"Abby, it's okay." Henry said softly. "We don't have to do this." Though he did look a little hurt at the rejection, she knew he wouldn't push her to do this.

"No, no. I…" She was afraid. Not of Henry, but because she had never doen this before. "I…don't know how."

He smiled. "It's okay, Abby. I'll show you. Okay?"

She nodded and kissed him again. He began taking off her light blue shirt and tugged it off of her head before taking her in his arms again. He unclipped her bra and let it slide to the floor as she unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans.

They lay on the soft blanket and stripped the rest of their clothes off.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Henry whispered in her ear.

"I want it, too, Henry. I want it, too."

Upon hearing this, he slowly slid into her, knowing it was her first time.

She cried out in pain and he stopped.

"Don't, stop Henry. It's okay."

He kissed her ear and whispered, "This is going to hurt." It's amazing how many times he'd said that for a different reason.

She nodded and he slowly thrusted into her. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure and she moaned softly. It took all Henry had not to pound into her. He wanted her, needed her. He had waited so long for them to be together alone, and now she was his, and only his.

Abby wrapped her thin legs around Henry and whispered, "Faster,"A little scared of asking for it.

"Anything for you." He replied and quickened his pace.

"Mm…"Abby hummed and smiled.

Henry's thrusts got more and more needy, and Abby felt her whole body tighten.

"Henry!" She gasped.

"Shh…"He whispered in her ear. "You're coming, dear."

He pressed his lips to hers as they both met their release. Henry rolled so Abby could rest her head on his chest and brushed her damp hair out of her eyes.

"I love you, Abby." He whispered.

"Mm…" Abby smiled and closed her eyes. "Love you, too."

"Sleep now, love."

**K, you're safe. lol**

**A/N: Any ideas would be greatly appreciated – I don't want to make this story boring haha. :) Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter V

**Closer – Chapter 5**

_**A/N: This is probably going to be the last chapter Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! If you need more of Christopher Gorham – Check out "Covert Affairs" I just started watching it- it's pretty good…Me likey Christopher Gorham. :) Episode 7…wowza! xD**_

Henry woke up the next morning and found that Abby was still sleeping. He smiled and watched her sleep thinking about what they had shared. He only felt bad that he knew she wouldn't have agreed to this if there was any other way.

He frowned slightly at the sleeping figure. Why did she have look so peaceful? Why was she so innocent? Why did he want to hear her scream? Why did he want to feel her blood on his hands? Why did he want to torture her?

_Why? Because John Wakefield is my father, and her mother is also mine. _

He felt Abby stir beside him and smiled all thoughts of Wakefield forgotten.

"Hey."

She gasped, and then looked at him.

There wasn't love in her eyes as he hoped for, just shock.

"What?" He soothingly rubbed her back.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"No, what?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Nothing, Henry."

He knew she was lying, but he didn't press the issue. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, Abby." There was an awkward silence before he smiled, suddenly remembering something.

"The ship is going around the island tonight. I have a list of things. You can write down anything you need."

She nodded.

Henry showed Abby to the shower. "This is the bathroom. I had the house fully ready about a month ago so you may need to wait a minute before the hot water kicks on." She nodded. "Here are some clothes."

Abby frowned at the clothing in his arms but took them anyway. She didn't like the fact he was doing everything for her. She didn't need to be taken care of. Then again, maybe she did. "Thanks." She walked into the white marble bathroom, but as she went to close the door, Henry put his foot in the way.

"What's wrong, Abs?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Henry's expression darkened. "No secrets, Abby."

She saw a flash of fury in his eyes which terrified her immensely. "Don't," She whispered. She wasn't sure exactly what she was telling him not to do.

"Abby," He took a step towards her and she ran. "Abby!" He chased after her.

She ran to the door of her temporary room, but like the others, the door was locked.

"Abby!" She ran down the stairs until she felt Henry's hands on her shoulders, stopping her forcefully. "Abby." He was breathing heavily, but not from running – from anger. "_Stop. Running_."

She began to cry and he pushed down the need to comfort her. "I don't want this, Henry." She slid down to the floor. "I hate this."

"Why?" Henry asked, obviously heartbroken.

"I…love you, but this can't be it."

"It won't be. We can…" He sighed. "We don't need anyone else. I thought I made that clear." He tried a different approach. "And I thought you made it clear you were okay with this last night."

"No!" She stood back up, still crying. "Henry…I don't know what happened. But I felt…calm. I was helpless though, that's why I gave in." Abby completely ignored the hurting look on Henry's face.

"Abby…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I drugged you."

Everything went silent. "You…_what_?"

He spoke quickly. "The last few days I gave you something to help relax you. That's why you were so tired. It didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do."

"Why?" She demanded, no longer hurt, just angry.

"You weren't yourself, Abby. I wanted to make you feel better."

"So you thought drugging me was the solution!"

"No! You…" He sighed. "You said it yourself – you wanted things to be the way they were."

He was right, as usual. It was confusing and twisted, but true. Abby both hated and loved that about him. Hated it because he could manipulate people with mind games – loved it because it made it so much easier to live with.

"Come on, Abby. Trust me."

She didn't want to. She wanted to. She hated him. She loved him. She wanted him. She needed him. She hated what he did, but he did it for her. He was crazy. He loved her.

Abby's mind was spinning again. "Henry…" She felt…confused. Helpless. She wished she could see the world the way he did. Wished she could…_live_ the way he did. Love the way that he did. This is it – There's only one way she could do that.

"Henry…" She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Abby?" Henry had a glint of hope in his eyes and he smiled.

"I want you to show me what it's like."

Henry's smile fell.

**The End**


End file.
